


Hey Daddy

by zhyixingie



Series: Everybody's Gonna Love You [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Hybrids, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: “Minseok!” Chanyeol didn’t mean for his anger to come out so much in his voice, but here he was, yelling again for the bunny hybrid.Owning a hybrid was a bit like having a child – but a child who would stay dependent and childish forever. In which Minseok gets his first punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy some ChanMin smut! This is one of those scenes from this little world that's been in my head for ages so I just sorta vomited it onto paper.
> 
> Title derived from "Mama" by BTS J-Hope's solo
> 
> ALTHOUGH THIS IS A SEQUEL IT CAN BE READ AS A STANDALONE!!
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> **Also thank you for 1,000 hits on "Everybody's Gonna Love You"!!**

“Minseok!” Chanyeol didn’t mean for his anger to come out so much in his voice, but here he was, yelling again for the bunny hybrid.

            A caramel brown head with floppy ears popped out from where it was hiding in the mounts of blankets and pillows piled in the living room. It was the fourth time this week the hybrid had done this. Chanyeol would come home from work to find the house in disarray with all the extra blankets and sheets that he folded nicely to keep in the closet ripped out, mattresses and pillows from the master bedroom dragged out, and the bunny buried under the mess he made. Chanyeol had called Yixing, wondering if the bunny was nesting again, but he was assured that couldn’t be the case. So, he couldn’t understand why the fuck Minseok kept ripping their apartment apart to make his little mountain in the living room.

            “What, daddy?” He asked curiously, as if they hadn’t been through this three times before.

            Chanyeol dropped his bag by the door and stomped in the living room, fuming. “I _told you_ not to do this again, Mini!” He yelled.

            “But, why not?” the bunny asked, tilting his head to the side innocently.

            “Because you made a mess!” Chanyeol said, pointing at the scattering of blanket and pillows strewed around the room.

            “Nuh huh, I made a nest,” Minseok defended.

            “Well I told you not to make a nest again,” Chanyeol said sternly.

            “But, why not?”

            “Because everything has a place where it needs to go, and you can’t take everything out of its place – because then it makes a mess, and Daddy has to clean it up,” Chanyeol explained, trying to reign in his anger.

            “But, why?”

            Chanyeol scrubbed his hands over his face. Owning a hybrid was a bit like having a child – but a child who would stay dependent and childish forever. It had been nearly two years since Chanyeol had adopted Minseok, and he never regretted it – he’d never even really had to yell at the bunny – but sometimes it really tried his patience. He was never very good with little kids.

            He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself down before he got too angry at the unknowing bunny. “Minseok,” He finally said, his voice still stern but lacking the furious tone he’d developed. “You can’t do this again, because it’s simply not okay. Please don’t question daddy, because he’s really not in the mood for it right now.”

            Minseok pulled himself out of his little mountain, stumbling over to Chanyeol and wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. “I’m sorry, daddy,” he mumbled into his stomach, nuzzling against him. Chanyeol sighed – he could never stay mad at his little bunny. He wrapped him up tightly in his arms and kissed his forehead. “I won’t do it again,” Minseok promised, looking up at Chanyeol with large eyes. Chanyeol smiled and petted over the bunny’s ears fondly.

            “Good,” he sighed and looked at the mess that was his living room. “Now, why don’t you help me clean up?” he said, pushing Minseok slightly in the direction of his pile. The bunny nodded and started scooping up blankets into his arms. Chanyeol sighed inwardly, knowing the rabbit wouldn’t actually be able to help much with refolding everything or putting it in the correct place, but he appreciated the hybrid at least trying.

 

            “Are you kidding me?” Chanyeol screamed as he walked into his living room that was in shambles again. He slammed the door shut, ripping of his boots before walking further into the house. Yet again, blankets and pillows and his queen sized mattress were pulled into the middle of the room. But this time the couch was also stripped of its cushions and tipped over onto its side. Chanyeol breathed heavily as he turned in a circle, looking for the hybrid. “Minseok!” He called, not seeing the bunny.

            “Yes?” He whipped around to the voice and saw the bunny rubbing at his eyes as though he was just waking up from a nap, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

            “What the hell is this?” Chanyeol yelled. He saw Minseok flinch slightly, curling into himself against the loud voice. He looked past Chanyeol at the mess in the living room, looking confused.

            “What?” He asked.

            “I told you not to do this again!” Chanyeol said angrily.

            “I don’t understand why I can’t make pillow forts,” Minseok mumbled as he walked past his owner to dig into the mound of blankets. Chanyeol stared at him in awe – how had he not gotten it across that he wasn’t allowed to do this? Chanyeol stomped over to the pile, pulling back blankets until he found the bunny and pulled him out, getting a squeal in response.

            “I told you no!” Chanyeol yelled, placing the bunny on his feet so he could look down at him. “Why aren’t you listening to me?”

            “I just don’t understand why I can’t,” Minseok huffed, crossing his arms – definitely a mannerism he picked up from hanging around Tao too much.

            “Because I said no,” Chanyeol growled.

            “You’re not the boss of me,” Minseok said, glaring up at him.

            “I’m not?” Chanyeol yelled. “I’m your owner! You have to listen to me if you want to live here!”

            “No!” Minseok yelled back, stomping his foot. “I want to make pillow forts! So I will!”

            Chanyeol stared at him, jaw open slightly. He couldn’t believe the attitude his usually adorable hybrid was giving him.

            “Did you just say no to me?” Chanyeol asked in awe.

            “That’s right – I don’t have to listen to you!” Minseok responded. “I’ll do what I want!”

            “Not if you want to live here,” Chanyeol growled.

            “You wouldn’t kick me out,” Minseok said confidently.

            “No, I wouldn’t,” Chanyeol sighed. “But, you need to obey the rules, Mini.”

            “No!” Minseok yelled again.

            “Don’t back talk me!” Chanyeol yelled back.

            “No!” Minseok screamed, turning and speeding away further into the apartment. Chanyeol yelled for him to come back, stomping after him. “No!” Minseok yelled. “No, no, no, no _NO_.” Chanyeol was again reminded of dealing with a little kid.

            He barely registered what he was doing as he scooped Minseok up from where he was trying to press himself under the frame of the bed (that was missing the mattress) and carried him out into the living room. The hybrid thrashed, screaming and punching at Chanyeol’s back, as he walked over and righted the couch and sat down on it. Minseok hit him over and over as he maneuvered the bunny until he was lying horizontally across his lap. Minseok had started screaming at an annoyingly high pitch and an unreasonably loud interval until Chanyeol slapped him hard across the ass.

            “No!” Minseok gasped, squirming to get away as Chanyeol hit him several more times.

            “Someone has been very bad,” Chanyeol growled as he brought his hand down another time onto the juncture between the bunny’s butt and his thighs. “You need to learn to listen to me, Minseok.”

            “No,” the bunny insisted as he struggled to get away. “Let me go!” He cried as a particularly hard slap came down on him.

            “No, you need to learn your lesson,” Chanyeol said simply as he spanked the smaller again. Minseok eventually hung his head and stopped squirming. His nails dug into Chanyeol’s thigh and he whimpered as Chanyeol continued. “Do you understand why you can’t keep destroying the apartment while I’m at work?” Chanyeol asked.

            “No,” Minseok mumbled.

            “Because I said so,” Chanyeol explained. “Because I’m your owner, and you need to listen to me. I don’t want you ripping out all the blankets and making a mess of the living room every day.”

            “But why not?” Minseok yelled and fell silent when Chanyeol brought his hand down again.

            “Because messes aren’t okay,” Chanyeol growled.

            They both stayed silent for a few moments, Chanyeol’s palm resting on Minseok’s thigh; the bunny’s face buried in Chanyeol’s leg. After a long minute, Minseok finally nodded. “Okay,” the bunny whispered, his voice thick with tears – a tone Chanyeol recognized from when the hybrid has been upset in the past. “I won’t do it again,” he mumbled.

            “Good boy,” Chanyeol sighed as he pulled the bunny to sit up on his lap. Minseok’s face was flushed red and he refused to look at his owner. “I’m sorry I had to punish you, Mini, but you need to listen to me, okay?” The bunny nodded. Minseok suddenly lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

            “Does Daddy hate Mini?” The bunny asked and Chanyeol could feel tears dripping down his collar where the bunny’s face was pressed.

            “Of course I don’t,” Chanyeol said, rubbing Minseok’s back comfortingly. “I just needed you to understand what I was saying,” he said, pressing kisses to the droop bunny ears.

            “Mini is sorry,” the bunny rubbed at his eyes.

            “It’s okay,” Chanyeol assured, kissing at the hybrid’s chubby cheeks. “Did Daddy hit you too hard?” Minseok flushed redder, shaking his head. Chanyeol raised his eyebrow slightly at the fact that his bunny still refused to look at him, which normally only happened when he wanted his daddy to ‘pet’ him. “Are you okay, Mini?” He asked, not completely talking about the spanking. Minseok paused, pressing his hands to his warm face. He shifted uncomfortably in Chanyeol’s lap, before looking down at his lap.

            “C-Can daddy… can daddy and Mini have petting time?” Minseok whispered.

            Chanyeol glanced down at where the bunny was half hard in his sweatpants. He was taken back slightly, wondering where this suddenly came from. “What…” Chanyeol trailed off, looking at how embarrassed the bunny was. “Did Mini like when Daddy spanked him?” He asked carefully, always feeling like he was walking on glass anytime their relationship developed sexually or romantically at all.

            “Kinda..?” Minseok said, his voice raising as though in question at the end. He shoved his burning face into Chanyeol’s chest, refusing to look at his owner.

            “Can you talk to daddy about it?” Chanyeol asked, cuddling his bunny close. Minseok shook his head.

            “Mini doesn’t want to talk about it right now,” the hybrid said honestly. He shifted slightly so his legs were straddling Chanyeol’s thighs, his erection pressing into his hip. “Mini wants daddy to pet him,” he whispered. Chanyeol nodded and pulled Minseok closed, kissing over his cheeks and down to his neck.

            They’re relationship had been developing, in Chanyeol’s opinion, strangely. He hadn’t even realized that it was considered normal to have a relationship with your hybrid until five months ago when Kris and Tao told him about their sexual relationship with Yixing – on top of their owner/hybrid relationship with him. Chanyeol let Minseok lead it completely. He never initiated anything, letting the bunny decide when they did anything – meaning, some weeks they would be having sex every day, and other times there was a month in between. They also had never actually had intercourse – sticking instead to exchanging hand jobs and Chanyeol giving Minseok oral fairly often.

            “Mini doesn’t want to have real sex,” the bunny had explained when Chanyeol asked him about it after one of their ‘petting times’ (as Minseok began calling it). “Mini is scared it’ll hurt – like before,” he whispered, alluding to when he was raped nearly two years before. Chanyeol had tried to assure the bunny it wouldn’t, but cuddled him close and told him that they never had to do anything the hybrid didn’t want to do.

            There was also the fact that Chanyeol had to get used to the fact that his bunny had quite a daddy kink – and was slowly imparting it onto his owner. At first, Chanyeol had been convinced that the bunny was calling him daddy because he genuinely thought of the human as a father figure who took care of him, but realized pretty quickly he enjoyed bringing that dynamic to the bedroom. The bunny immediately fell into third person speaking and much more childish behaviors, refusing to call Chanyeol by his name, anytime they did anything even remotely sexual. Needless to say, the human was lost for quite a while until Tao had given him a book all about the kink – snickering as he did.

            He couldn’t really say he hated it.

            Especially as his pants tightened when Minseok rolled his hips against his own and mumbled the word in his ear.

            “How would you like daddy to pet you?” Chanyeol asked, stroking his thumbs against the bunny’s hip bones.

            “Could he… could daddy… could daddy use his mouth on Mini?” Minseok asked, growing a darker red as he spoke.

            “Daddy supposes he could,” Chanyeol hummed. “Too bad the mattress isn’t on the bed right now though – it would probably be much more comfortable.” Minseok turned around, looking at where their bed was propped up against the wall rather than on the bedframe in the bedroom where it belonged.

            Chanyeol had never seen the bunny move so fast as he rushed off of his lap and grabbed the mattress to drag it back to where it belonged. Chanyeol laughed as he stood and helped move the mattress back onto its frame and threw some blankets back on top of it. The human felt himself be pushed down until he sat on the edge of the bed, and grinned when Minseok crawled back up onto his lap. Chanyeol smiled down at the shy bunny who was tugging at his shirt but still refused to look up at him – Minseok really was adorable.

            Chanyeol pulled off his own shirt before twisting them so he could press Minseok into the mattress, kissing at his cheeks before the hybrid demanded ‘real kissies.’ Chanyeol licked into his mouth as he ran his hands up his sides, pushing his sweater up as he went before finally pulling it completely off the smaller. Minseok’s entire chest was flushed under him and his hands shook slightly as he gripped the base of Chanyeol’s hair. He bowed his head down to lick at the bunny’s chest, feeling his entire body shiver as he ran his tongue over his nipples. “Daddy, please,” Minseok moaned, raising his hips into Chanyeol’s. “Stop teasing,” He breathed.

            “But that’s Daddy’s favorite part,” Chanyeol grinned up at him as he worked his way down his stomach, pausing to press tickles into the bunny’s sides before he slipped down his sweatpants and briefs. Chanyeol had been with a couple other guys before Kyungsoo, and he’d gotten pretty lucky in the fact that all the boys he’d been with had been pretty small – but Minseok was definitely the one he enjoyed giving head to the most. The bunny was overall tiny – reaching Chanyeol’s chest when they stood next to each other – and Chanyeol’d mouth was barely filled when he took his erection between his lips.

            Minseok’s head tipped back as he let out an incredibly loud moan that definitely was more suited to a porn video as Chanyeol swallowed around him. He didn’t even stop him as the bunny bucked up further into his throat. “Daddy,” Minseok mumbled, gripping Chanyeol’s hair tighter in his tiny fists. “Wait, stop,” he gasped suddenly. Chanyeol immediately pulled off, looking at Minseok in concern.

            “Are you okay?” He asked quickly, cupping the smaller’s cheek in his hand.

            “I’m fine,” Minseok said shakily. “I… I-I was going t-to ask… if… if you could try something else,” he flushed up to his ears again. Chanyeol breathed in relief, nodding and rubbing a hand over the hybrid’s head.

            “Of course, just tell me what it is,” he said softly.

            “Can you…C-Can… Can,” Minseok covered his face with his hands, trembling beneath him. The bunny always had problems trying to voice what he wanted when it was something new. Chanyeol just comfortingly stroked his hair, encouraging him to continue. Eventually Minseok just grabbed his hand and moved it down to his hole, that Chanyeol realize was wet with slick. He snatched his hand back, staring in confusion.

            “Why…” He trailed off, noticing how embarrassed Minseok looked. “Is this a rabbit thing?” He asked. He supposed he never would have noticed the bunny got wet since he’d never tried to do anything down there. Minseok nodded and covered his face again.

            “You don’t have to,” he mumbled into his palms.

            “I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said, bringing him close to kiss his forehead. “I was just surprised, I’m sorry. What would you like me to do?”

            “Put your… p-p-put your… y-your…”

            “My fingers?” Chanyeol asked, trying to help him. Minseok nodded quickly, still not coming out from behind his hands. Chanyeol cooed slightly at his cuteness, kissing him quickly again before shifting himself into a better position. He reached down between the bunny’s legs again, feeling at the puffy hole that was dripping in slick. Chanyeol had only been with one girl before – but it was definitely similar. Figuring he didn’t really need lube since Minseok’s biology was providing it. He let his finger breach the first ring and immediately shushed the hybrid who tensed up. He rubbed at his hip bone until he was calm enough to slip his finger in further.

            Once Minseok was moaning loudly, Chanyeol added another finger, and then another until the bunny was arched against the bed as he pumped three in and out of him. Chanyeol immediately knew when he hit the smaller’s prostate as his entire body tightened and he suddenly grabbed at Chanyeol’s shoulders. He angled his hand to continue to hit that spot every time.

            The bunny hybrid finally came from a combination of Chanyeol’s continued ministrations and his other hand reaching up to stroke at his cock. Minseok yelled as he came hard into his owner’s fist, shaking as he came down. Chanyeol smiled, wiping off his hand with the rag he had put into the drawer in their night side table. He kissed Minseok’s cheeks and stroked over his back, pressing slightly on his tale, as his breathing started to return to normal. The bunny nuzzled close to him as he sighed in content.

            “Your turn,” he mumbled as he shoved his nose against Chanyeol’s neck.

            “You don’t have to,” Chanyeol mumbled as he always did.

            “I want to,” Minseok said, rolling so he could lay on top of Chanyeol, nuzzling into his chest. He sat up, unsteady hands unbuttoning his owner’s jeans, pulling them down with his help.

            “Do you want to talk about what happened at all?” Chanyeol asked as the bunny flung his boxers and pants over to once side. “Now that you know Daddy’s not upset?” Minseok pursed his lips and shook his head. He wrapped both his hands around Chanyeol’s length, stroking him to full hardness.

            “Mini doesn’t wanna talk about it,” he reaffirmed, his lips still pressed into a pout. “Mini’s embarrassed.”

            “There’s no reason to be embarrassed, Min,” Chanyeol said, gasping slightly as his bunny leaned down to lick at his head. He moaned as he wrapped his lips around the crown and sucked. “You know I’ll always accept you and anything you like and anything you want.”

            “Mini knows,” Minseok said, pulling off and nodding. “Mini still doesn’t want to talk about it,” he mumbled before going back down on Chanyeol who moaned. Chanyeol almost wanted to tell the bunny he never had to try giving him a blowjob since he’d never actually had anyone successfully takein his entirety. But the heat of Minseok’s mouth felt heavenly even on just the head.

            “Pull off, Mini,” Chanyeol gasped as he felt himself nearing his climax. “I’m gonna come,” he groaned. Minseok forced his throat to relax, sucking harder. Chanyeol moaned as he came, feeling the bunny’s throat clamp down around him.

            He panted as the hybrid scooted up and cuddled up against Chanyeol’s chest. The bunny grinned at him as he patted his head. Minseok pressed his mouth against his owner’s, giggling in delight. “Is Daddy happy?” Chanyeol laughed.

            “Yeah, he is,” Chanyeol kissed his forehead happily, bringing the smaller close to his chest.

            “Goodnight, Daddy,” Minseok said sleepily.

            “Goodnight, Mini,” Chanyeol mumbled back as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'm always looking for suggestions for this world so comment any below!!
> 
> Currently working on:  
> Sequel showing where all the hybrids and Kyungsoo ended up two years after the original story (I'm struggling on this one if anyone wants to help/has suggestions for this idea!!)  
> Prequel showing how Kris/Tao adopted Yixing / a peek into their life


End file.
